


Kamen Rider Zi-O & Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: Battle Royale

by Hakaisha98 (ZygardeKing92), ZygardeKing92



Series: Toei Super Hero Taisen (2018-2019) [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Battle Without Plot, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/Hakaisha98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: A series of one-shots of what-if battles featuring the characters from Kamen Rider Zi-O & Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. First chapter, a retelling of the debut battle of Oma Zi-O in Episode 49.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz & Tokiwa Sougo, Tokiwa Sougo & Tsukuyomi, Tokiwa Sougo & Woz
Series: Toei Super Hero Taisen (2018-2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969552
Kudos: 14





	1. The Overlord's Decimation

**Note: This first chapter is a re-telling of the debut battle of Oma Zi-O in Episode 49. Basically, Tsukuyomi doesn't get killed, Geiz is revived, everyone's happy.**

Sougo Tokiwa, now Oma Zi-O, shook off Swartz’s absorption of his powers like it was nothing. He turned to face Another Decade, and Swartz and the other villains could literally feel his gaze of white-hot fury & hatred at them.

“You think someone like you can take my power? I possess the powers of every single Kamen Rider!” Oma Zi-O declared, as the Ridewatch of every single Rider - Faiz, Mach, Gaim, Wizard, Build, Cross-Z, Ouja, Zangetsu...all appeared around him, before all gathering into Sougo, releasing a terrifying burst of golden & black energy.

Snarling, Swartz raised his hand. “Get him!” 

The Utopia Dopant and Kamen Rider Evol charged at Oma Zi-O; he recognized them as the enemies of Kamen Rider Double & Build respectively. Seething with righteous fury, Sougo threw a punch that was ablaze with violently raging fire; instantly connecting with the Utopia Dopant, causing it to explode violently into complete nonexistence with a pained scream. As Kamen Rider Evol reached Oma Zi-O soon afterwards, Sougo nonchalantly threw another flaming punch, sending Kamen Rider Evol straight into an explosive oblivion. 

Turning, Sougo unleashed a colossal flock of tens of thousands of massive & ravenous energy bats - courtesy of the powers of Kamen Rider Kiva - who converged on the hordes of massive predatory insects & flying monsters in the sky that had tried to attack Sougo. The effects were devastating, as thousands upon thousands of flying monsters were decimated, brutally torn apart and shredded to pieces by the bats.

The blood-red visor on Oma Zi-O’s faceplate glowed before it released a massive, highly concentrated beam of pure, unadulterated heat. The beam shot into the sky and swept through the multitudes of Mirror Monsters & massive flying bugs, vaporising the many of them whom came into contact with it. 

“Get him! Get him!” Another Decade roared in rage & ever-mounting panic. Sougo ceased firing his heat vision as he faced N-Daguva-Zeba, the archenemy of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Kicking out savagely, he sent the stag beetle lord flying with a terrified scream, a manifestation of Linto Hieroglyphics imprinted on him. The Linto Hieroglyphics - the symbol of Kuuga - then tripled in size, extirpating N-Daguva-Zeba in a fiery blaze of glory. Swiftly turning, Oma Zi-O lashed out with an infinitely powerful punch at Dragblacker, the Contract Monster of Kamen Rider Ryuga. The colossal Dragon Monster instantly shattered in a titanic explosion. 

More archvillains were summoned by Another Decade, and all were completely & utterly extirpated by Oma Zi-O with ridiculous ease - the Orphnoch King impaled on a gargantuan drill made entirely of Kamen Rider Faiz’s Exceed Charge energy; the Gryllus Worm trying to blindside Sougo with his super-speed, only to have his punch caught by Sougo himself, and kicked into the air with a lightning-charged kick that caused him to implode spectacularly; Gamedeus trapped by Oma Zi-O in a huge sphere of flaming fire before exploding spectacularly, and the Sagittarius Dopant & the Phantom Gremlin were slammed into the air by a flying Oma Zi-O; who then let loose a massively colossal manifest of WizarDragon made entirely of immeasurably powerful explosive fire, that utterly devoured the two archvillains and many thousands of other monsters.

“What incredible power!” Another Decade gasped, realising with mounting terror that he was way out of his league. 

Sougo descended slowly back to the ground, turning to Swartz. “You’ve really underestimated the power of the Riders...you will pay for defiling their legacy!” Oma Zi-O all but bellowed, bearing down on Swartz. 

Terrified for his life, Another Decade backed away and opened a dimension to his world. “However, I still have a tiny fragment of your powers. I’ll return to my world and be king there!” He concluded, laughing maniacally. 

Scoffing, Oma Zi-O waved his hand, and the dimension gate shattered like glass, much to Swartz’s horror. 

“You...are not worthy to be king! There will never be a throne for you; not here, not there, not _ever._ ” Finishing his speech, Sougo pressed the two ends of the Oma Zi-O Driver. 

**“The Demise Hour!”** The Driver announced as Sougo was covered in a blazing aura of golden flames & black tendrils of energy. 

**“Oma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki!”** Sougo yelled his battle cry as he soared through the air, a Rider Kick aimed at Another Decade, who had prepared a Rider Punch of his destructive purple energy. 

The two clashed for a while, before Oma Zi-O, having continually increased & supped up his power levels by infinite leaps & bounds, soundly overpowered Another Decade’s Rider Punch, sending Another Decade flying with the kick. Screaming in utter rage & disbelief at his failed plan, Swartz exploded in the biggest explosion seen yet, and the shockwaves of his world distortion energy dispersed in all directions, extinguishing every single Rider villain out there and restoring the city to normal. 

Sougo got up, inhaling deeply after destroying Swartz. He looked up, and there was Tsukuyomi, in her Rider form. "Sougo..." Her voice was cracking from the intense guilt she was feeling. "I..."

"It's alright, Tsukuyomi. I knew you pretended to betray us in order to strike back at Swartz." Sougo said, undoing his transformation. He smiled at her, her transformation also undoing. 

"So...you forgive me?" She said, still worried. Sougo smiled even more. "Of course. Though, please tell us next time you do that. You really scared us."

Her face breaking into a smile, she rushed forward and hugged him. They embraced each other for a time. Afterwards, Sougo walked over to where Geiz's dead body was.

"Geiz..." Sougo said, grief etched all over his face. "I won't let you die." Stretching out his hand, a giant clock manifestation appeared over Geiz, and the two hands began turning back time - exactly like how Kaito revived Tsukasa in episode 47, before Geiz was lying on the floor once more, this time with all the grime, dirt and injuries disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly, and found Sougo & Tsukuyomi staring at him with tears in their eyes. 

"Zi-O...Tsukuyomi..." He said, not daring to believe his eyes.

"Geiz...Geiz, you're alive!" Tsukuyomi cried and hugged him tightly. Sougo, also on the verge of tears, hugged both of them.

"Ow...Ow! You're both squeezing me too tight." Geiz said irritably, and the two released him. Though they could tell that he was fighting a smile (& failing).

"By the way, Tsukuyomi..." Geiz suddenly frowned, looking pointedly at her. "You betrayed us." Tsukuyomi hung her head in shame. Sougo placed his hand on Geiz's shoulder.

"Don't blame her, Geiz. She was pretending to betray us so that she could strike at Swartz at an opportune moment."

Realization dawned on Geiz's face as he looked, astounded, at Tsukuyomi. After gaping for a while, he chuckled and said, "Well, that's just like Tsukuyomi."

The three of them laughed, enjoying each other's company. It was at this time that they heard footsteps. Woz was walking towards them, beaming.

"Well done, _Waga MaOh_. Swartz has finally been vanquished for good." He said, stretching his arms out. Sougo returned his smile. "Indeed. Woz...thank you for standing by me all this time."

"You were really powerful as Oma Zi-O." Tsukuyomi said breathlessly, recalling how easily he had dispatched their enemies. "I'm glad you're not evil."

Sougo grinned. "Thanks to you guys, I probably will never turn evil. Unlike my older self, I have friends. I have you all."

Woz, Geiz & Tsukuyomi all smiled at him in response. (Geiz's smile was only a slight quirking up of the lips)

"So, what do we do now, _Waga MaOh_?" Woz inquired.

Sougo stepped in front of them, beaming into the horizon. "We continue to create a bright future...together." 


	2. Koh vs Tankjoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I've always wanted to do. Tankjoh & Koh were bitter rivals ever since Tankjoh murdered Koh's Master; I always found it a pity that Koh never got to properly avenge his Master in a one-on-one showdown, and that he never got to know how much stronger Koh had become with the KyoRyusouls and the Max Ryusoul. Hence, this battle was born. Battle without Plot

“Where am I?” Koh wondered, as he looked around. 

“You are here to prove your new strength to the one whom you have sought vengeance against.” A voice said, magnified tremendously as though it were speaking through a microphone. 

“Huh?” Koh was puzzled, but swiftly turned to loud, heavy footsteps behind him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was. 

“Tankjoh!”

The Druidon general sneered at him. “So, it’s you again, huh?” 

“How are you still alive?! Again?!” Koh yelled in disbelief. How many times did they have to kill him?

“I have no idea myself. However, they told me I had to fight you. Just as well. This time, I’ll finally kill you for good!” Tankjoh said, pointing his massive sword at Koh.

Koh scoffed. “You can try. I’ll show you how much stronger I’ve become!” He took out his Red Ryusoul.

“Ryusoul Change!” He inserted the Red Ryusoul into the Ryusoul Changer, before flipping the visor on it.

“Que Bom! Ryu So Cool!” After transforming into Ryusoul Red, Koh took out the MeraMera Soul.

“MeraMera Soul!” He inserted it into his Ryusoul Ken. “ _MeraMera Soul!_ ” 

“ _Kyo! Ryu! Soul! Yes! That’s The Feeling!_ ” Scorching flames swirled around Ryusoul Red, before materializing into the flaming MeraMera Armour. “ _MeraMera_!” 

Seeing MeraMera Ryusoul Red, Tankjoh bristled and prepared himself. Koh raised his Ryusoul Ken, igniting it with flames, before slashing it at Tankjoh with a war cry. A vertical wave of flames hurtled towards the Rook-themed general at full speed. Surprised, Tankjoh raise his sword to block it; the wave of flames collided with his sword, shielding him from the attack. However, the force of the attack caused him to stagger, and his grip on his sword loosened due to the intense heat of the fire. 

Leaping through the air, MeraMera Ryusoul Red brought down his Ryusoul Ken on Tankjoh, who just only lifted his sword to block the attack. However, Koh removed his sword and slid underneath it, before slashing it across Tankjoh’s torso, causing him to recoil in pain. Not giving him an opportunity to recover, Koh charged with his flaming sword, slashing in wide arcs across Tankjoh’s torso twice, causing Tankjoh to cry out in pain and stagger backwards with each strike. Raising his sword, Koh roared as he slashed downwards with the greatest power & intensity yet, the force of the blow causing Tankjoh to fall over and roll several times before staggering to his feet with difficulty. 

“Curse you...you’ve grown stronger indeed.” Tankjoh snarled, before slashing out with his sword. A pair of huge purple crescent arcs of energy hurtled towards Ryusoul Red. Koh quickly dodged the first one and, igniting his blade with fire again, parried the second one, causing it to explode behind him. 

Koh raised his sword, as swirling flames continued to concentrate around it.

“ _Super! Super! Super! Super! What a Great Feeling!_ ” A fiery manifest of Dimevolcano appeared behind Koh, which then turned into roiling fires that concentrated into his Ryusoul Ken.

“Burning Dino Slash!” _“Ken B-b-b-bom!!!”_

Koh slashed forward, and a huge flaming construct in the shape of Dimevolcano’s head hurtled swiftly towards Tankjoh with gaping jaws. The Burning Dino Slash connected with Tankjoh just as he raised his sword to block it; he cried out in agony as the finisher erupted on him in a massive fiery explosion. 

Koh rushed forward to see Tankjoh rolling over on the ground unceremoniously, his sword & entire body smoking, as he groaned in pain. 

“Not bad…”,Tankjoh said, getting to his knees. “However, I won’t go down that easily!”

“I know that! Did you think that this was the limit to my strength?!” Koh said, taking out the MeraMera Soul from his Ryusoul Ken, undoing the MeraMera Armour in the process. He took out the Max Ryusoul Changer & Max Ryusoul.

“Let me show you my true power! Max Change!” He said, inserting the Max Ryusoul onto the Max Ryusoul Changer.

_“Max Que Bom! Max, Max! Max, Max!”_

Koh pressed the button on the Changer, causing the Max Ryusoul to open fully. Twin bursts of red & purple light sprang from the Changer, before a swirling vortex of crimson flames appeared around Ryusoul Red. Armour shrouded in purple flames appeared all around him as well, amidst a swelling symphony of triumphant tribal music, that climaxed as the armour formatted itself onto Ryusoul Red.

_“OH...MAAAAAAXXX!”_

Tankjoh gaped in shock at Max Ryusoul Red who stood in front of him in all his glory.

“It can’t be...that armour!” Tankjoh gasped, having seen (and lost) to the Gaisorg armour 65 million years ago. Now that he had seen it again, reformatted & fused with the Ryusoul Red suit...fear began to haunt him once more. 

“Yes, Tankjoh! The Gaisorg armour, belonging to my dead comrade Nada, is now one with me! Our souls are one, and you will pay for killing OUR Master.” Max Ryusoul Red declared.

Snarling, Tankjoh got up and charged at Max Ryusoul Red. “Don’t get cheeky!” He roared and he brought his sword down on the impassively standing Knight, seeking to cleave him in two.

Only to yell in pain and let go of his sword, as the recoil of striking his sword against such incredibly solid armour was too much for him. He staggered backwards, only to be punched in the face by Max Ryusoul Red. The punch had such power that it knocked the Druidon general over once more and rolled him over. 

Tankjoh barely had gotten up before he cried out in agony once more, as Koh slashed him relentlessly multiple times, the claws of the Max Ryusoul Changer enveloped in twin bursts of red & purple energy. Doing a low sweep, Koh kicked Tankjoh’s legs, sending him flying a few feet into the air, before lunging and jabbing him with the Max Ryusoul Changer, sending him rolling unceremoniously backwards. 

Koh took out the Max Ryusoul, before taking out his own Ryusouls and fitting them onto the Max Ryusoul Changer.

“Power Soul!” _“Ryusoul!”_ “Speed Soul!” _“Ryusoul!” “Awesome! Go Soul!”_

Speeding off in a blur that would’ve reminded audiences very strongly of Kamen Rider GeizRevive Typhoon, Max Ryusoul Red slashed at Tankjoh rapidly from all directions, disorienting & damaging the Druidon general even further as he was sent flying into the air from the matchless power & ferocity of Koh’s blows, complimented with rapid repetitions and unmatched speed. 

Eventually, Tankjoh lay spread-eagled on the ground, panting & still recovering from the shock of being attacked so fiercely. Max Ryusoul Red stood above him, glaring down at him.

“This is the end.” He said, before drawing his Ryusoul Ken. He pressed the hilt of the Ryusoul Ken against the side button of the Max Ryusoul Changer.

 _“Max Charge!”_ Triumphant tribal music begin playing as blazing golden flames gathered around the Max Ryusoul Changer, while crimson flames gathered around the Ryusoul Ken. 

“Everlasting Dino Slash!” _“Full MAAAAAAXXX!!!”_

Koh lunged forward and slashed with the trio of claws, thick tendrils of golden flaming energy slashing right through Tankjoh’s body, before cleaving downwards with the Ryusoul Ken, the crimson flaming tendril cleaving right through Tankjoh. Spinning, Max Ryusoul Red slashed together with both weapons once more, eviscerating Tankjoh with three flaming golden energy tendrils & one flaming crimson energy tendril. Screaming in utter shock & disbelief, Tankjoh howled, “What unimaginable power…! Curse you...Ryusoul Red!!!” Before he exploded in a magnificently spectacular blaze of glory.


	3. All-out Sortie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU of sorts for Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Got quite bummed that we never got to see all the Ryusoulgers using the KyoRyuSouls in actual combat; and that Nada never got to properly fight alongside them (Episode 30 & 33 doesn't really count). So, this will feature both Max Ryusoul Red & Gaisorg fighting together. Enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter is quite violent - not graphic, but still violent; so viewer discretion is advised.

“An all-out attack?” Melt asked. 

Koh nodded, both he & Nada looking uncharacteristically serious. “We’re planning to launch an all-out sortie on the Druidon; hit them with everything we’ve got, and take down as many of them as possible.” 

“But…” Asuna pursed her lips. “They’re really hard to kill. Even if we do overpower them.” 

“Do you guys have a plan to take them down?” Towa asked.

“And do you know where their base is?” Bamba asked. 

Nada nodded. “Using the MieSoul & FukeSoul, we managed to pinpoint the location of their base. It’s located in a underground tunnel; the main Druidon generals gather in a...a disco-ball room.” 

“Huh? Disco?” Asuna gasped in surprise.

“Who knew they were the type to party?” Canalo muttered disbelievingly to himself.

“Must have been Kreon’s work. Anyway…” Koh said, slamming the table to get everyone’s attention. “Wyzul & Kreon went to his planet for vacation, and Pricious went with them. so it’s unlikely they will be helping out with the war anymore. The newly revived Tankjoh, Gachireus, & Uden are gathered at the hideout, and now’s our chance to send them back to Hell where they belong!” 

Koh’s speech garnered a smile of approval from everyone; Melt & Canalo nodded affirmingly, Asuna & Towa grinned from ear to ear, and even Bamba had the beginnings of a smile on his face. 

Sharing Koh’s ear-splitting grin, Nada clapped his hands and said, “OK, everyone. Listen up. To ensure maximum success, we’re going to go all out with the heavy artillery. Each one of you will wield a KyoRyuSoul to fight in battle. Koh & I have already gotten extra KyoRyuSouls from the Kishiryu just now.” 

The other Ryusoulgers looked gobsmacked. “They just gave you that easily?” 

Koh chuckled, scratching his head. “Well...Dimevolcano quizzed me for two rounds. Once in his original form; got an extra MeraMera Soul from him; the other when he combined with MosaRex to form Spino Thunder; got an extra BiriBiri Soul from him.” 

“Sounds tough.” Towa winced.

“Yeah, it was.” Koh said. He began handing the KyoRyuSouls to each one of them. “Let’s spend the next few days training how to use the KyoRyuSouls. The sortie begins 3 days from now.” 

* * *

**3 days later…**

An infuriated trio of Druidon generals dashed out of their meeting room once they heard the sound of dying Drunn soldiers & the clashing of metal against metal. Of course, who else would dare to attack them but the Ryusoulgers?

“You bastards!” Gachireus roared at the sight of the seven warriors, from Ryusoul Red to Gaisorg, standing over the dead bodies of Drunn soldiers littered all over the place.

“That’s our line!” Ryusoul Black bellowed back. 

“It was foolish for you all to come here. We’ll exterminate all you all!” Tankjoh roared, holding up his huge broadsword. Uden said nothing, except to raise his Ninjatou in defiance.

“Everyone! Let’s go!” Koh AKA Ryusoul Red yelled. He took out the Max Ryusoul Changer & the Max Ryusoul. Melt AKA Ryusoul Blue took out the HieHie Soul, Asuna AKA Ryusoul Pink took out the Doshin Soul, Towa AKA Ryusoul Green took out the BiriBiri Soul, Bamba AKA Ryusoul Black took out the MeraMera Soul, Canalo AKA Ryusoul Gold took out the Kurayami Soul. 

(Note: Nada got revived, and had an extra Gaisorg armour made for him. Yes, Max Ryusoul Red & Gaisorg coexist in this story. Deal with it.)

“Max Change!”  _ “Max Que Bom!” “OH...MAAAAAXXX!”  _

“HieHie Soul!”

“Doshin Soul!”

“BiriBiri Soul!”

“MeraMera Soul!”

“Kurayami Soul!” 

_ “Kyo, Ryu, Yes, Yes! That’s the Feeling!” _

_ “Zappan! Messa! Nossa! Mossa! Yossha! That’s the Feeling!” “KyoRyuSoul!”  _

Max Ryusoul Red, along with Gaisorg & the other five Ryusoulgers, all clad in their KyoRyuSoul armours, stood before Tankjoh, Gachireus & Uden. 

“Get them!” Gachireus bellowed, and a host of Drunn soldiers surged forward along with them. 

Slashing in a wide arc with both the claws of the Max Ryusoul Changer in his right hand, and the Ryusoul Ken in his left, Max Ryusoul Red released a set of triple slashes in golden flames from the former, and a slashing arc of crimson-purple energy from the latter - utterly obliterating the surrounding Drunn soldiers. His soul was burning with an endless fire like never before, and that resonated with the RyuSouls he had with him, enabling him to reach into reserves of power & skill he never knew were available to him. 

He engaged Tankjoh along with Nada AKA Gaisorg; Melt & Bamba had met Uden in battle, while Canalo, Asuna & Towa fought against Gachireus. 

“Show me your moves.” Uden said, as he slashed outwards at Ryusoul Blue, who was flying with the wings from the HieHie Soul. 

“We won’t fall for the same trick twice!” Melt declared as he swooped in at high speeds, attempting to kick Uden’s Ninjatou out of his hand. However, Uden withdrew his hand in time.

“Too slow.” 

Melt smiled behind his visor. “But I succeeded.” It was only then that Uden realised, in horror, that both his legs were enclosed in mini glaciers of ice. 

“Now, Bamba!” Ryusoul Black launched himself forward, his Ryusoul Ken lit ablaze with flames from the MeraMera Soul, as he stabbed the chessboard on Uden’s torso. The chessboard caught on fire, cracking horribly with sparks shooting out copiously from it. 

“No! It can’t be!” Uden exclaimed. 

“Eat this!” Bamba said, as he slashed at Uden repeatedly with his flaming sword, each strike stronger & more forceful than the last. With a final, strongest slash, Uden was sent flying and rolling unceremoniously on the ground, his Ninjatou falling out of his hand. 

Meanwhile, Towa clashed with Gachireus, yellow tendrils of lightning shooting off his blade as he matched Gachireus’s spiked fists with his sword. Canalo joined the fight, getting under Gachireus’s arm and stabbing his chest with the Mosa Blade. Renewed in vigour, Towa slashed with his Ryusoul Ken, his lightning-powered slashes causing bolts of electricity to paralyse Gachireus momentarily. 

Snarling, Gachireus fired his shoulder cannons, but Asuna leapt in front of Canalo & Towa and punched them aside with the Doshin Soul. Yelling, she lunged and landed several solid, thunderous punches on Gachireus, the impact getting through despite Gachireus blocking it.

“Hiyah!” Asuna gave a final punch, sending Gachireus flying through the air and landing flat on his back, roaring in pain & frustration. 

“Those accursed fists!” 

Uden scrambled over to where Gachireus was, while Melt & Bamba joined the three.

“Let’s finish them!” Bamba said, as he opened & closed the dino mouth on the Ryusoul Ken twice, with Towa & Melt following suit. Canalo combined the Mosa Blade & Mosa Changer to form the Mosa Breaker. 

_ “Super! Super! Super! Super! What a Great Feeling!” _

A hotly flaming manifest of Dimevolcano, a crackling lightning manifest of Spino Thunder & a freezing ice manifest Pterardon appeared behind the Ryusoulgers.

“Blizzard Dino Slash!” Melt shouted, as he slashed outwards, causing the freezing manifest of Pterardon to soar forwards, enclosing Uden in a towering glacier of icy spikes.

“Burning Dino Slash!” Bamba shouted, slashing outwards with the fiery manifest of Dimevolcano. 

“Thunder Dino Slash!” Towa shouted, slashing outwards with the lightning manifest of Spino Thunder. 

The roaring dino heads of flames & electricity collided with the frozen Uden, enveloping him in a titanic explosion that set him ablaze and paralysed him with yellow bolts of electricity. 

“I...was beaten?!” Uden stuttered, as he exploded into nonexistence, causing Gachireus to be blown away by the shockwaves. 

“Uden!” Gachireus screamed in shock, before Ryusoul Pink leapt in front of him, hitting him with more dizzying punches from the Doshin Soul. 

Meanwhile, Tankjoh had lunged at Koh with his broadsword, only to have him stop it by wedging it in between the claws of the Max Ryusoul Changer. Max Ryusoul Red then kicked out, slamming his right foot into Tankjoh’s torso in a burst of bright red & purple energy. He then slashed with the trio of claws, drawing powerful arcs of golden energy that tore at Tankjoh’s body and sent tendrils of red lightning through his body. 

Tankjoh howled in pain as he staggered backwards, before Nada lunged at him, slashing him with the Gaisoul Ken. Tankjoh swung his broadsword, but Nada blocked it with his shield, parrying it aside before kicking Tankjoh in the knee. Max Ryusoul Red then dashed over, kicking Tankjoh once more in tandem with Gaisorg’s second kick, sending Tankjoh flying & rolling over roughly. 

Nada opened & closed the dino mouth of the Gaisoul Ken. 

“Ancient Break Edge!” Gaisorg sent a horizontal slash of purple energy, followed by a vertical slash towards the Druidon general. Tankjoh parried the first slash with his broadsword, but couldn’t stop the second slash as it collided into his body, causing him to kneel over in pain. Koh didn’t given him time to recover as he leapt forward to attack. Snarling menacingly, Tankjoh thrust his broadsword at Max Ryusoul Red with all the strength he could muster; but Max Ryusoul Red kicked upwards, kicking the broadsword out of his hand, before spinning around and doing a perfect swinging kick, sending the broadsword hurtling towards the stunned Druidon rook general.

Tankjoh moaned in agony & disbelief as the broadsword embedded itself in its belly. The very sword he had used to kill Master Red, and tried to kill Koh with, had now tried to take his life. Heaving, he pulled the broadsword out and fell to his knees, greatly weakened & damaged. 

Gachireus howled as Asuna none too gently stuffed her fist into his chest, before sending him flying 30 feet into the air before he fell flat on his back, next to where Tankjoh was. 

“Curse you, Ryusoul Red. You’ve really gotten strong…” Tankjoh snarled, though he was too weak to fight back anymore.

“Damn you all, Ryusoulgers…” Gachireus panted & heaved as he looked up and glared at the seven knights who surrounded them. 

“Tankjoh, Gachireus...this is the end.” Koh said resolutely. He didn’t want to destroy them...none of them ever wanted to kill them, but it had to be done. They were too dangerous, too bent of destroying humankind to be left alive. 

“You think you’ve won? I’ve still got my earthquake energy!” Tankjoh said, as he threw two balls into his shoulder holsters, before firing a huge beam of lava towards Koh.

“Not so fast!” Koh said, as he pressed the side button of the Max Ryusoul Changer with the bottom hilt of the Ryusoul Ken. Golden flaming energy with hints of purple covered the former, while bright red flames covered the blade of the latter. 

_ “Max Charge!”  _

“Everlasting Dino Slash!”  _ “Full MAAAAAXXXX!” _

As Max Ryusoul Red slashed outwards, the single slash from the Ryusoul Ken intersected perpendicularly to the trio of slashes of the Max Ryusoul Claws, the four energy slashes spinning rapidly as they cut their way through Tankjoh’s lava like a hot knife through butter. 

“What?!” Tankjoh exclaimed, before the Everlasting Dino Slash attack collided with him fully, dealing incredibly severe damage. 

“Now!” Nada exclaimed, as he & the others unleashed their attacks.

“Ancient Break Edge!” 

“Blizzard Dino Slash!” 

“Dino Sonic Blow!” 

“Burning Dino Slash!”

“Thunder Dino Slash!”

“Final Black Hole Shot!” 

Tankjoh & Gachireus gave a final, pained scream as they went out in an awe-inspiring, colossal blaze of glory, the only remainder of them being a charred patch on the ground. 

There was silence for a good, long while as the Ryusoulgers looked at one another. Before---

“Yes! We did it!” They leapt for joy in the air, Bamba included (though he would later deny it), finally feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders, rejoicing that they had finally won. 


	4. Zi-O & Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: Battle Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as the title suggests: Kamen Rider Zi-O teams up with Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this as another work on AO3, Kamen Rider Zi-O was still running at Episode 43, while Ryusoulger was at Episode 17. Therefore, my depictions of Max Ryusoul Red and others was based solely on the scans, and my own imagination. Now, it's high time I put in the necessary updates. Enjoy!

It was a peaceful day, where the radiant sunshine shone warmly on every part of Japan. The six Ryusoulgers were blissfully hanging out in a cafe, eating ice cream sundaes.

"AH! I love ice cream!" Asuna said in a bubbly manner, eating some vanilla ice cream.

"Me too!" Canalo's younger sister Oto was with them, staring in awe at her own portion. "All the food that humans make really is amazing!"

"Tsk tsk...the ice cream was too expensive though. I just wasted so much money" Canalo grumbled.

Koh, Melto & Towa all exchanged exasperated looks. Bamba just looked as stoic as ever, however he too was calmly eating his ice cream.

Suddenly, the crowds began screaming and running away in terror. The Ryusoulgers looked up in shock to see several monsters - Another Den-O, Another Build, Another Gaim and Another W.

"What are those?! They're not Druidon." Melto exclaimed.

"Aw man, I can't eat my ice cream!" Asuna pouted grumpily.

"Druidon or not, we need to stop them!" Koh said, standing up. Canalo told Oto to go and hide. The six Ryusoulgers stood up, and were just going to put down their ice cream when...

"It's alright! I can deal with them." The group turned to see a young man in spectralon-white royal garments and a golden circlet on his head facing the Another Riders.

"W-who are you?" Koh asked.

The man smiled at him.

"My name is Tokiwa Sougo. The King of Time & Space."

All the Ryusoulgers looked puzzled.

"You're a king?!" Towa exclaimed.

"But, but how are you going to deal with them?" Asuna exclaimed in disbelief.

Sougo merely smiled. He took out his Zikan Driver and Zi-O Ridewatch.

**"Zi-O!"**

Sougo slotted the activated Zi-O Ridewatch into the Zikan Driver, and spun it. "Henshin!" 

**"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!"**

The Ryusoulgers looked on in shock as Kamen Rider Zi-O stood in front of them.

"Kamen...Rider?" Canalo said.

"I've heard of them. Apparently they also fight against monsters, and defend love, truth & peace." Bamba said.

Sougo took out the Build Ridewatch.

**"Armour Time! _Best Match!_ Build!"**

The Ryusoulgers only looked on in amazement as Kamen Rider Zi-O Build Armour clashed with the Another Riders, his dual Drill Drill Crusher repelling their fierce physical attacks.

 **"Finish Time! Vortex Time Break!"** Sougo unleashed his finisher with the dual Drill Drill Crusher, destroying Another Build & Another Den-O. He dodged a swing from Another Gaim's massive sword as he drew the Gaim Ridewatch.

**"Armour Time! _Soiya!_ Gaim!"**

"He changed form again!" Towa said, as the other Ryusoulgers nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sougo cut down Another W with his dual Daidaimaru and kicked back Another Gaim.

**"Finish Time! Gaim! Squash Time Break!"**

Sougo slashed Another Gaim & Another W into bits, before they exploded into nothingness.

"Wow...awesome! He's so strong!" Koh exclaimed in a childlike manner.

The Ryusoulgers ran up to him.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Asuna said. Koh & Towa nodded vigorously. If they had any doubts that he was a king, they were beginning to disappear.

Sougo scratched his head modestly. "It's my pleasure to fight evil and uphold justice. Still, I didn't know there were Another Riders in this world..."

Suddenly a wave of purple energy hurtled towards the Ryusoulgers. "Watch out!" Sougo said, before diving in front of them. The wave hit him hard, causing him to revert out of his transformation with a cry of pain.

"Sougo! You okay?!" Koh said, as the other Ryusoulgers helped him up. "Who's there?!"

"Me."

Sougo looked up and his eyes widened. "Hiryuu Kakogawa...not you again?!"

Hiryuu smiled coldly. "That's right, Tokiwa Sougo. I told you, didn't I? That I would erase your very existence?"

Sougo gritted his teeth. "Why did you attack them instead of me?!"

"Because I knew you would be able to sense my attack and dodge it. If I tried to hurt the warriors that protect this world, being the noble & selfless person you are, you would've taken the hit for them regardless."

The Ryusoulgers looked at Sougo, stunned. He was willing to take the hit for them?

"You will die here, Tokiwa Sougo. I will kill you & the Ryusoulgers and take over this world, before moving on to take over yours!" Hiryuu snarled sadistically before taking out his Another Zi-O II Ridewatch.

 **"Zi-O II!"** He transformed into Another Zi-O 2. With a wave of his hand, all the nineteen Another Riders appeared along with Tankjoh, Gachireus, as well as the Unicorn, Kraken, Cerberus, Cockatrice & Shen Minusaurs.

The Ryusoulgers all gasped in shock & horror at seeing their previously defeated enemies rise again. "That's impossible! How did..." Melto began.

"He reversed time and brought them back." Sougo explained. Gritting his teeth, he fixed Another Zi-O II with a steely glare. "I've given you so many chances, and tried to reconcile with you so many times, but you keep on throwing it down the drain. And now you want to hurt my subjects...and the brave Knights who defend this world. I...I will not forgive that!"

"That's right! I don't know what's up with you but...we will not let you destroy our world! Everyone! Let's go!" Koh said.

"Yeah!" The rest said, taking out their Ryusouls.

"Ryusoul Change!" They all yelled, slotting their respective Ryusouls into their Ryusoul Changers. (The Mosa Changer, for Canalo's case) 

**"Qué Bom! Wassei Wassei Sou Sou Sou Wassei Wassei Sore Sore Sore Sore!"**

**"Qué Bom! Dongara haha Nossa Mossa Heysa Hoisa Mosa-sa-sa!"**

**"Ryu So Cool!"**

Sougo gasped in awe & wonder as the six transformed Ryusoulgers stood before him.

 **"The Knight of Valour, Ryusoul Red!"** Koh shouted, with Tyramigo roaring behind him. 

**"The Knight of Wisdom, Ryusoul Blue!** " Melto declared, with Triken slamming his nose-sword on the ground behind him. 

**"The Knight of Vigor, Ryusoul Pink!"** Asuna shouted, with Ankyloze rearing up and slamming her hammer-tail down. 

**"The Knight of Haste, Ryusoul Green!** " Towa yelled, with Tigerlance rearing its head and roaring. 

**"The Knight of Glory, Ryusoul Black!"** Bamba declared, with Milneedle bellowing behind him. 

**"The Knight of Grandeur, Ryusoul Gold!"** Canalo declared lastly, with MosaRex roaring menacingly behind him. 

**"These noble souls will be used for justice! Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger!"**

"Woah, that's awesome!" Sougo said, staring at the six Ryusoulgers in unabashed awe. He grinned optimistically. "I'd better go all out as well!" Sougo said, taking out the Zi-O and Grand Zi-O Watches.

**"Zi-O!" "Grand Zi-O!"**

"Huh?" The six Ryusoulgers turned to stare in confusion at Sougo, as he slotted the Watches into the Zikan Driver.

**" _(Suspenseful music transitioning to Kuuga Mighty Form transformation sound) (Agito's Altering transformation sound)_ Advent! Complete! Turn Up! Change Beetle! _(Hibiki's Onkaku ringing)_ Sword Form! Wake Up! Kamen Ride! Cyclone! Joker! Taka, Tora, Batta! 3,2,1! Shabadoobie Touch Henshin! Soiya! Drive! Open Eyes! Level Up! Best Match! Rider Time!"**

The Ryusoulgers all hastily got out of the way and stared in awe at the statues of the 20 Heisei Kamen Riders. "Who are they...?" 

"Henshin!" Sougo said, turning the Zikan Driver 360 degrees.

 **"Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! W, OOO, Fourze! Wizard, Gaim, Drive! Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build! REJOICE! Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O!!!"** The transformation sound completed, as Sougo stood in his Grand Zi-O form, in all its shining, golden majesty. 

"That's...so awesome! He really looks like a king now!" Koh exclaimed, starstruck.

"Amazing...they all combined with him!" Melto exclaimed, ever the observant one.

"So cool!" Asuna & Towa goggled. 

Bamba & Canalo merely made noises of approval & awe. 

Sougo patted Koh on the shoulder. "I never thought I would actually have the chance to fight alongside knights! Let's go!"

"Yeah! We'll show you our chivalry!" Koh took out the Max Ryusoul Changer & the Max Ryusoul. Melto took out the MeraMera Soul, Asuna the Doshin Soul, Towa the BiriBiri Soul, Bamba the Cosmo Soul & Canalo the HieHie Soul.

**"Max Que Bom! (triumphant tribal music) OHHHH MAX!!!"**

**"Kyo, Ryu, Sou, Sou! Kono Kanji!"**

Ryusoul Red became Max Ryusoul Red, along with MeraMera Ryusoul Blue, Doshin Ryusoul Pink, BiriBiri Ryusoul Green, Cosmo Ryusoul Black & HieHie Ryusoul Gold.

"Attack!" Another Zi-O II shrieked. All the revived Druidon & the Another Riders charged at them.

Max Ryusoul Red took on both Tankjoh & Gachireus at once.

"This time, Ryusoulger, we'll destroy you for sure!" Tankjoh said.

"Try if you can!" Max Ryusoul Red leaped up and sent Tankjoh flying with a roundhouse kick.

"What?!" Gachireus, shocked, attacked Koh, but was slashed brutally by the claws on the Max Ryusoul Changer. Thus began the time when Tankjoh & Gachireus would be subject to a no-hold-barred beatdown by Max Ryusoul Red, bombarded relentlessly by heavy punches & kicks and agonizing slashes from his Max Ryusoul Changer claws. 

Meanwhile, Sougo tapped a statue on his armour. **"Blade!"** The King Rouzer shot out from the statue into his hand.

 **"Royal Straight Flush!"** Golden manifestations of the Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King & Ace Cards appeared in front of him, before Sougo slashed with the King Rouzer. An intensely powerful beam of golden energy blasted through a swarm of Another Riders, including Another Blade, and caused all of them to explode spectacularly into nothingness. 

Sougo then pressed another. **"Wizard!"**

The Ax-Calibur appeared in his other hand. **"Hi-Hi-High Touch - Plasma Shining Strike!"** Swinging the Ax-Calibur repeatedly, the weapon grew larger & larger until Sougo brought it down with crushing force, extirpating another swarm of Another Riders.

Roaring in fury, Another Zi-O charged at Sougo with his two blades. Sougo drew his Zikan Girade & Saikyo Girade and began clashing with Hiryuu.

Meanwhile, Koh now faced a beaten-up Tankjoh & Gachireus.

"This can't be..." Gachireus said.

"How did you get so strong?!" Tankjoh demanded.

Koh chuckled. "You guys missed a lot when you were dead." He then bumped the handle of his Ryusoul Ken against the side button of the Max Ryusoul Changer. 

_**"Max Charge!"**_ The claws on the Max Ryusoul Changer and the blade of the Ryusoul Ken were charged up with intensely flaming energy.

 **"Everlasting Dino Slash!" _"FULL MAAAAAAXXX!"_** Koh slashed outwards with the Max Ryusoul Changer & Ryusoul Ken; a flaming crimson slash from the Ryusoul Ken sliced brutally across the torsos of Tankjoh & Gachireus, before it was followed by a flaming golden triple slash from the claws that cleaved them vertically. The two Druidon generals screamed & howled in shock, pain & rage as they were erased in an epic blaze of glory. 

**"Burning Dino Slash!"** Melto said, sending out a massive, roaring Dimevolcano-head made entirely out of raging flames.

 **"Dino Sonic Blow!"** Asuna said, sending a continuous flurry of thunderous sonic blows of green energy from the Doshin Armour's huge punching gloves.

 **"Thunder Dino Slash!"** Towa said, sending a huge, snarling SpinoThunder-head made entirely of crackling lightning.

 **"Cosmic Dino Slash!"** Bamba said, sending a massive CosmoRaptor-head trailing with bright light & dark energy.

 **"Final Blizzard Shot!"** Canalo said, sending out a huge ball of freezing, icy energy.

They unleashed their finishers, destroying the Unicorn, Kraken, Cerberus, Cockatrice & Shen Minusaurs respectively.

Sougo meanwhile had gained the upper hand against Hiryuu, and cut down the Another Riders.

 **"Finish Time! King Giri Giri Slash!"** Charging up his huge sword in a vast column of potent golden energy, Sougo obliterated all the other Another Riders with a final, powerful swing, as well as heavily damaging Hiryuu.

"No...not again. I refuse to lose this time!" Hiryuu defiantly roared, charging at Sougo. However he was intercepted by Koh, who slashed him with both the Ryusoul Ken & Max Ryusoul Changer.

"This is the end, Hiryuu! Let's go, Koh!"

"Yeah!" Koh said, undoing his Max Ryusoul Red form. He reached out, and the Ryusoul Calibur flew into his hand.

 **"Unleash our souls! Ryusoul Calibur!"** Sougo looked on in awe as Noblesse Ryusoul Red appeared amidst a trumpet fanfare.

"Wow, another power-up? But I'm not gonna lose!" Sougo grinned, as he took out his Grand Zi-O Ridewatch and Zi-O Ridewatch, reverting back to Kamen Rider Zi-O. He then took out his Oma Zi-O Ridewatch. 

**"Oma Zi-O!"** Activating the Ridewatch, he inserted it into the Zikan Driver. "Henshin!"

 **"King Time!"** Gold & silver linings of energy appeared and coalesced around him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma Form. **"Kamen Rider Zi-O Oh-Ma!!!"**

"WOW...amazing!" Koh said, admiring Sougo's new form. "Let's finish this!"

"Alright!" Sougo agreed, nodding. Waving his hand, golden portals of time appeared, revealing Kamen Rider Faiz in his Blaster Form, Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Hyper Form, Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, Kamen Rider W in his Xtreme form, Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States, Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style, Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron, Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii, Kamen Rider Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid & Kamen Rider Build Genius. 

Koh pulled out the Red Ryusoul and put it in the Ryusoul Calibur. 

**"The Champion of Attack, Tyramigo!"** The Ryusoul Calibur announced. Noblesse Ryusoul Red gathered all the energy of Tyramigo into a mass of raw, unbridled rainbow-colored power that took the form of Tyramigo's head. 

**"Extreme Dino Slash!" _"Extreme Dino Slash!"_ **

**"King Finish Time!"** Sougo pressed the button on the Oma Zi-O Ridewatch, before swivelling the Zikan Driver. The Legend Riders also all prepared their Rider Kick finishers.

 **"King Time Break!"** Sougo leapt up towards Another Zi-O II, his foot coated with a powerful stream of flaming golden energy. 

**"Exceed Charge!"/ "Rider Kick!"/"Wake Up!"/"Xtreme! Maximum Drive!"/"Limit Break!"/"Kick Strike! SAIKOOO!!!"/"Hissatsu! Full Throttle!"/"Mugen God Omega Drive!"/"HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!"/"Ready, GO! Genius Finish!"**

The Legend Riders flew through the air, aiming their Rider Kicks at Kakogawa Hiryuu, before they all fused & coalesced into Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma Form, lending their collective power & strength to his King Time Break. 

"No...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Hiryuu screamed in utter desperation. 

"This is the end! Kakogawa Hiryuu!" Sougo roared as he landed his Rider Kick on Another Zi-O II with full force, penetrating right through his torso, right after the Extreme Dino Slash in the form of Tyramigo's head chomped on him. 

An earth-shaking explosion occurred, before waves of golden energy travelled outwards, restoring any destruction & collateral damage in the city to its original, unspoilt state before the Another Riders had appeared. Kakogawa Hiryuu had been vanquished for good in the explosion, the Another Zi-O II Ridewatch shattering into nothingness.

Sougo & Koh stood in silence, posing for the cameras XD before they nodded at each other approvingly. 

Later, Sougo stood before the six Ryusoulgers, all of them having reverted from their transformations. 

"I have go now. It's been really nice fighting with you guys." Sougo said, smiling pleasantly at them.

"Us too!" Asuna said. Melto, Canalo & Towa smiled and nodded as well. Bamba merely nodded stoically.

"Take care, Your Majesty." Koh said, smiling broadly and clapping his shoulder. Sougo nodded, also clapping Koh's shoulder as an indication of camaraderie, and returning his smile.

"Look after this world for me...my brave knights." With that, Sougo slowly stepped back. A series of whirring clock manifestations appeared around him, and he waved at them as he slowly vanished back to his own palace. 

"That was really something." Towa said to the group at large, to which they nodded in affirmation. .

"Ah, I'm exhausted." Asuna said, yawning and stretching.

"Kamen Riders, huh? Never thought we'd actually get to meet them." Koh said, grinning and looking up at the sky. 

"Alright, let's go home!"


End file.
